


Not the Right… Bed?

by Sivan325



Series: Kinks in Mirkwood [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kink, Kinks in Mirkwood Series, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Elrond should known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Right… Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thranduil and his lover, Elrond, had not see their sons for most of the day, and they were worried.

 

"Well, beloved, I do believe that it is time to depart to our room, and hopefully tomorrow we will find out more about where they are,” Thranduil suggested.

 

Elrond agreed and followed his lover down the corridor to the bedroom. As soon as they got to their bedroom, they could hear noises that came from the other side of their room.

 

\--

 

**While in the other side of the room…**

 

"I can sense my adar, and your adar, Aragorn," Legolas said, as he moaned. "Do you think that you can hurry?”

 

"How could I hurry when you are tied naked in the bed?" Aragorn asked grinning at him.

 

Legolas sighed heavily, knowing that he was going to love every minute with Aragorn. But he hoped that his lover facing his adar and Elrond, would find a good explanation for both Legolas and Aragorn’s adars.

 

Aragorn climbed on the bed, moving closer to feel and touch his lover. He enjoyed the image of Legolas tied to the bed and smiled.

 

“Why are you smiling?" Legolas asked.

 

"Seeing you naked," Aragorn replied, quietly. "Maybe I should do it more often."

 

"Maybe?" Legolas asked.

 

Aragorn leaned over his lover’s body, letting his cock rub against Legolas', and then he kissed his lover’s mouth passionately.

 

They panted for breath.

 

"Now it is time for me to please you, my prince." Aragorn grinned. He started licking Legolas's neck. He bit it slightly, making a mark.

 

"Are you not doing it already?" Legolas asked and arched his back, because of the sudden pain that hurt his wrists.

 

"Legolas, you better stop this attitude," Aragorn warned him, and checked Legolas's hands. He did hope that the elf had not hurt himself, "Remember, it is now my time to control you, and you cannot do anything about it… At least until you will be free…"

 

"I like the sound of that better,” Legolas smiled, and moaned as Aragorn licked closer to his cock.

 

Aragorn smiled, looked at his lover, then engorged his mouth with Legolas's cock, taking it all inside his mouth, and then released it.

 

"Why did you stop?" Legolas asked in wonder.

 

"I only gave you a head start, love, but I do intend to return back to it later." Aragorn replied, and added one finger into Legolas's ass.

 

"Aragorn, that was not nice, not nice at all," Legolas whined. “A warning would be nice."

 

Aragorn only grinned at him as he added another finger, making his lover moaned in pleasure, and yet adjusting his hips to thrust the man's fingers.

 

"It seems that you want the real thing, is that it, my prince?" Aragorn asked, looking innocently at his lover.

 

"Aragorn, if you know what is best for you, please do." Legolas begged.

 

"I love that you are begging for me, lover." Aragorn grinned as he removed his fingers, and leaned in to kiss his lover.

 

Aragorn then, moved closer to his lover's ass, and entered his cock in one swift motion, and then he leant on his lover and start thrusting harder and deeper while giving kisses to Legolas and biting his nipples.

 

Legolas in return, could not even touch his lover, as much as he yearned for it.

 

"Aragorn, harder…" Legolas begged as he moaned in pleasure. He could feel the climax rising, and yet he could not even rub his cock, though his lover did the honor afterwards.

 

The man could feel his climax reaching to the maximum. He burst white cream inside his lover, leaving nothing behind. He then pulled his cock out and starts playing with Legolas's cock.

 

He could feel that the elf was on the edge. He was shaking, and licking the cock, and he could feel the warm seed covering his mouth.

 

The elf tasted good. He was his, all his, to conquer.  
Aragorn leaned in to kiss his lover. While he did so, he untied his lover's hands from the bed.

 

In that moment, the door burst open.

 

"I told you that I felt them." Legolas reminded his lover.

 

"You need to listen to my son more often." Thranduil advised to the man.

 

"Do you mind telling us whose idea this was?" Elrond asked.

 

"HIM!" Aragorn and Legolas pointed hands toward the other.

End of this part.


End file.
